The business of many professional is providing answers and advice to customers. Increasingly, these customers may be in geographically diverse locations relative to the business and professional from whom they seek consultation. Services provided by the professional are often dispersed via electronic communications, such as mobile phone and text communications. This mode of communication is generally more convenient for both professional and customer. However, consultations performed remotely are challenging to track for billing purposes.